Always Right There Beside You
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Someone's visiting the WWE and had caught the eyes of the son of the MILLION DOLLAR MAN and the SHAMAN OF SEXY. Who would he chose? Rated M for Ted's dream. Sequel to: "The Missing Part Of Me" "My Missing Angel" and "More Than Friends"...SLASH!


Always Right Beside You

If you want to know the real you, let me tell you what to do. First; go to another country and start your life all over again. Then, if you like to sing like me then audition for American Idol. And lastly; watch TV and if you saw a friend of yours who become famous for what she do jump up and down ten times and shout.

That's what I did when I saw my friend Andy on TV. She was now working for the WWE as a diva. I joined American Idol and from the millions who have auditioned, to thirty-six hopefuls, I guess I'm just lucky to be one of the twelve finalists and now one of the top four.

Last night, Elena the road manager of AI informed us that we would be going to a WWE event and spends some time with both WWE superstars and divas. And by performance night we would sing their themes giving our own rendition to it.

We would be spending a lot of time with a superstar or a diva that we have drawn randomly. I looked out the window of the bus and saw that we were only meters away from them. "Okay guys before we step out of the bus please get a piece of paper from this bowl and open it. And please always wear your pass." Elena said as she raised a fish bowl with papers in it.

As I draw a paper I was chanting to myself and praying hard that it's my friend Andy or Xandra the Warrior. I want to spend some time with her after how many years. I put the paper inside my pocket without opening it. Later maybe, when I finally saw her. I got off the bus and went inside the arena.

Inside, I was shocked on what I was seeing. Boxes after boxes lined up the hallway. Linemen and Technicians are too busy on what they're doing until I heard a familiar voice from my past.

"Come back here Randall Keith! I am so not done with you!" Sandy! My head screamed. Her voice was still the same. Sweet as honey. I saw a tall, incredibly hot, guy running towards me and he was smiling. He looks like a kid in a candy store as he was running; and hot on his heels was my friend, my bru.

I never had the chance to come out of his way as he already collided into me. And that's where he stopped running. "Hey, are you alright? Sorry about that. Here let me help." He said as he offered a helping hand. I took it and then. "Ouch that hurts!" he exclaimed while holding his head.

I immediately apologized; he looked at me "What for?" he asked. I told him that I have hurt him so I was apologizing he just smirked and told me that it wasn't my fault. He turned around and grabbed my friend playfully who was smiling. "It's her fault. She slapped the back of my head." He said.

"Christian?" I heard her softly mumble my name. I was glad that she still remembers me. Even though I have changed, dramatically, over the years. I am not that person she has hanged around with physically. I'm not that manly short haired gay person. My hair is now longer, it reaches the middle of my back and I became leaner since I came here.

I smiled at her, and that's where she hugged me hard. "Okay, thanks I didn't know that I'll have this kind of welcome. How did you know it was me?" I asked her as I hugged her back. "Well I know you have changed a lot. And bru I'm watching AI. You looked great by the way." She informed me.

We heard someone clear his throat and we saw Randy just standing there.

My friend smiled and started to introduce us. "Xian, this is the Legend Killer Randy Orton." She told me as she turned him around and when he faced us again she began another introduction. "This, this guy is Randall Anthony Keith Weber McMahon, the only son of Mark and Lisa Marie McMahon and the guy who is responsible for the song April's Fool." Then after that he stretched out his hand for a handshake. I took it and introduced myself.

"Hi, nice meeting you, I'm Christian James Dulce but you can call me either Xian or Chris." Then after that we both let go. "Nice meeting you too. You can call me Randy or Rake. Sandy also forgot to tell you that I'm also her pain in the ass of a cousin." He said.

"Pain in the ass?" I asked Andy. "Well yeah, he pulled a prank on me earlier that's why I was running to catch him. He took my Women's American Title and changed it to the Male's United States Title. We were rehearsing for tonight!" she exclaimed which earned Randy another slap in the head.

"So what brings you here?" Randy asked as he was rubbing his head. "Well our challenge is to sing one diva or superstar's theme song and add our little flavour to it." I told him. Thankfully I don't watch WWE regularly or else I would be star struck since I know Randy is one of the leading superstars. "Well then who did you draw?" Andy asked me as her gaze lingers to a guy with white shirt and jeans who unfortunately has just come in.

I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and saw that it's not my friends name rather it's a guys name. "Ted DiBiasi?" I informed both of them. "Teddy?" Randy said as he too look into a young petite woman who I bet is his wife because she was holding a child into her arms. "You know him?" I asked him. "Yeah, he is a member of my legacy." He informed me.

I looked at where Sandy has gone too and saw that she was kissing the new arrival quite passionately if I may add. "Who's Sandy kissing?" I asked Randy. Randy then looked at where his cousin is and smiled. He then started to sing. "Sandy and JC sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g; first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby inside a carriage." And there's where it all downed on me.

Of course! Sandy is kissing her boyfriend and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena. Accidentally the couple heard it and was blushing furiously that Randy asked me to come with him and finally meet my chosen superstar.

"Randy!" I heard Sandy screamed and then we both started running. "Have you already changed her belt?" I asked him as we were running as fast as we can. "Nope not yet. I'm going to wait until her match tonight." He said.

We stopped in front of a locker with a LEGACY logo in it. Suddenly I felt something is going to happen. It's not bad and yet I felt that I don't want it to happen in either way.

~P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S~

Cody and I were just hanging around the locker room waiting for our leader to come back. He was a major prankster. Earlier he took the Women's American Title of his cousin Sandy and replaced it with her best friend Carlito's United States Title and from then she was running after him.

"Man did you know that the AI finalists are here?" he asked me. He was checking his favourite website yet again. Cody loves American Idol to death.

When he misses an episode he would go online and check on it. I also happen to love the show but with normalcy unlike my tag partner.

"Is Christian James still in?" I ask him. Christian James was my favourite finalists. He always brings his A-game every time he performs. "You like him? I love that guy. He is a great balladeer. Have you watched his version of Bleeding Love? God it was so awesome." Cody grinned and dreamily stated. He also happens to like the guy that I like.

Okay to clear things I am not gay neither does Cody. It just happens that our favourite finalist is a guy. Just then the door opened and went in our leader and a very special guest. "Xian this is my legacy group. We were supposed to be four guys but I begged my grandfather to remove Afa when he planned something unacceptable to my angel." Randy said.

As I was looking at Christian James I was feeling a little weirder. "By the way this is Cody Rhodes or Cody Runnels in real life and this, you are looking for this guy right? Ted DiBiasi Jr. or Theodore Marvin DiBiasi Jr." he introduced us. I felt Cody stand up and hold his hand out. "I am one of your biggest fans." He said and hugged Christian. I felt a little too over protective of the younger guy as he just stood there.

"Why are you looking for me?" I asked him. "Don't tell me you have picked Ted's theme to perform?!" Cody bursts wide eyed. "Yes, I have randomly chose Ted DiBiasi's name. So it could only mean that I would perform his theme song on performance night next week." He said and smiled.

I saw him smile and felt a little less comfortable. But I don't want to be rude especially if he chose me and my theme to perform. I was so blessed. I smiled to him and saw his smile falter.

"What do you mean on performance night?" Randy asked as he scratched his forehead. "Well Christian James here is a contestant of American Idol." I answered. Cody was asking Xian about things. "Really is he good?" he then asked again. "Very. Just ask Cody." I leaned to where the two younger men were to emphasize my point.

Just then Sandy went in and hit Randy. "I really hate you Randy." She mumbles. She was near tears. "Hey, I'm sorry. I really am. Okay let's go I would change your title back." He apologized and hugged his cousin and they went out. I shook my head and smiled. Randy is really a softie especially towards his younger cousins.

I looked back at the two guys and sat down beside Xian. I was just looking at the two youngsters interact. Cody was just asking and asking and he just kept answering. Just then my mind began to wander and my eyelids drifted close.

_I just came home from work and was running towards my house. I opened the door and smell the air. Beef teriyaki, it was one of my favourite food. He was cooking for me yet again. I left my duffel bag on the living room floor and went inside the kitchen._

_I saw him humming a tune. He was a great singer and a great chef. I hugged him from his back and I felt him smile. "You're home early hun." He told me. "I'm missing you badly baby." I mumbled against his neck. We have been together for awhile now. I felt him laugh. _

_I turned him around and kissed him passionately. "I love you baby." I told him against his lips. "Love you too." He answered me and we kissed again. "Now take a shower. This would not take a minute more." He told me. I obeyed him and went upstairs to our bedroom. _

_I saw our picture when we were at Randy's wedding. He was dressed in tux and he was holding a bouquet of pink and white roses and I was just standing there my arms wrap around his waist while I was looking at him lovingly. It was a prank played by the groom._

_I smiled and went inside the bathroom. I turned the shower open and it started to pour down on my tired body. Just then I felt his presence behind me. I smiled and turned around to kiss him again. He was naked just like me. I pulled him closer and I felt my cock twitch in anticipation on what's going to happen._

_Just then I felt him kneel down the floor until his face against my cock. I slightly open my eyes and he was looking at me, smirking at me. _

_Then he sucked my cock's head at first and a moan escapes my lips. He then swallowed me whole and then he sucks it and let his very talented tongue do its job on my hard dick. I moaned and moaned and after quite some time I finally found my release. _

_He swallowed every cum that I spurted out. After that he stood up. I pulled him a lot closer and merged our mouths. I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. He moaned and opened his mouth for my tongue to come in. we tongue wrestle for a little while._

_I entered my middle finger inside his hole and he moaned against my lips, I took it out and slammed it back in. He was still tight and I loved it. I added another finger and another. After stretching him I turned him around and knelt down the floor._

_I licked his hole and continued to scissor him. He moaned aloud when I hit his G spot. He bent down and aligned his ass on my dick. When I can't hold it anymore I banged him. I pulled out and slammed back in. We were both moaning aloud. "Fuck you…ah…fuck…Teddy…make…me…cum…" he shouted. "Beg for it baby…beg…" I ordered him as I pushed and pull my cock in and out of his tight hole._

"_Please…hun…make…me…cum…please…" he begged for release. I took his hard dick into my hand and started to slide it up and down. I was timing it with my thrusts. Then it became faster and faster when I felt that our climax was close._

_I spurted all my cum inside of him as his was washed away by the shower. He stood up my dick still inside of him. I turned him around and we kissed passionately. "This is the hottest welcome greeting, baby. You are my world." I told him and kissed him again. I looked at him; he was smiling with unshed tears on his eyes._

"Ted come on man, wake up! You're giving me the creeps." I woke up with continued shaking. I looked and saw Cody wide eyed and shaking me. "What the hell man! I was dreaming nicely." I told him. When something dawned on me.

Yes I'm straight and yet I love Christian James not as a fan but rather as a man. I looked around the room and saw that the object of my dreams weren't there. "Man, you were moaning that it was giving me the creeps." Cody told me. "Oh, sorry about that. Um…where did Christian go?" I asked him. I know a lot of guys love AI and we are all rooting for him. What if he runs into Umaga? The Big Red Machine? The Punjabi Giant? I was in total panic.

"He told me he was hungry and you were so sleeping soundly that he didn't want to disturb you so he went alone to find the cafeteria." He informed me.

"What the hell man! Why did you let him go there alone?" I told him angrily as I stood and went to the door.

"Well sorry if I didn't go with him. I was just returning the favour that I owe you by staying here with you. You know what could happen to you when Randy saw you sleeping." He stated as he also stood.

"Okay man I'm sorry and thanks. But I need to see that he would not run into trouble." I said and went out the door.

I really need to look for Christian. I really need to look for my soon to be _baby._

~C~H~R~I~S~T~Y~

I was looking for the cafeteria when I suddenly bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I really am." I looked up and saw a good friend of mine. "John Hennigan?" I asked him in awe. I haven't seen him for the last two months. John Hennigan or John Morrison was a total hottie. He was a straight guy and yet he associates himself with people like me, those people who are members of the third sex.

"Christy?" he asked wide eyed. I nodded and smiled. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you are with American Idol?" he asked me continuously. "Yes I am. Unfortunately our next week's performance involves the WWE." I told him. "Ah, you mean you're going to perform our theme?" he asked. "Well yeah just about it. I randomly picked Ted DiBiasi's theme. He was sleeping in their locker that's why I went out to get something to eat." I told him.

"So that means you're missing right? Come I'll show you around." He told me sweetly. I don't know what's going on in John's mind.

As we were walking and chatting my mind drifted to Ted. He was tall, has a chiselled body and perfect face. He was my dream guy. But I know he wouldn't like me. I felt John hold my hand; I jerked my hand back and look at him. "Hey, it's okay. I just want to hold you down. You were going to Lala-land." He told me and smirked. I was really confused right now.

What the hell has gotten into John right now? I know he wasn't gay. He also has a girlfriend back home. Is he playing with me? I asked myself.

"You okay Christy?" he asked me. I looked at him straight into his brown eyes and look for clues. I didn't see anything unusual. I nodded yes and smiled. We started to walk again until I saw Ted approaching us like a mad bull.

~P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S~

I turned right looking desperately for Christian when I suddenly saw him with John Morrison. I was beginning to get jealous as the older guy held his hand. John started to tell him something which made him smile.

I desperately look for anything or anyone who could take him away from the self proclaimed shaman of sexy. I strode purposefully towards the two of them. "Christian! Thank goodness you're safe. I was looking for you." I told him as my eyes look at Morrison with fire in them. "Sorry about that. I saw you were sleeping peacefully so I just told Cody that I'll be going to the cafeteria by myself and bumped into a good friend of mine." He answered looking at me. I just smiled at him.

"Yeah, he just bumped into me man and I also told him I'll show him around." Morrison stated. "No need. I'm fully recharged and ready to go. So you can get lost Hennigan." I shouted as I shoved him back. "What the hell man. I told Christy that I would be the one to show him around." He said and pushed back.

"Is it your name that Xian randomly picked to hang around with? No, I think it wasn't your name but mine. So it just only means that I'm the one he was supposed to hang with not you. So just back…off!" I shouted and pushed him hard.

I saw Xian wide eyed and his gaze was travelling back and forth between John and me. "Boys! What the hell is happening here?" a female voice asked. I look at her and saw Sandy her eyebrows meeting in the middle. "Andy." Xian mumbled and went to her side. "Please can we go now? I'm really hungry and I don't want to cause any more trouble." He said as his gaze went back and forth between me and Hennigan.

They left us there standing as Sandy's hands found its way to Xian's arms. I was beginning to get jealous again but I need to talk to Hennigan about him, first.

"What the hell was that about DiBiasi?" he asked me angrily. "No, you tell me what the hell were you doing holding Christian James hands?" I barked at him. "Well to tell you honestly. I have strong feelings for that guy. Emotions that is too strong to be neglected." He answered. "But you're not gay." I stated. Morrison and I felt the same way for Xian. "Yeah I am not gay. I am straight. But sometimes straight guys can fall hard for gays like them." He said.

"So, you haven't answered me yet. What the hell was that all about man?" he asked me. "I love him like you love him. And I have plans on courting him." I told him. "What? So Ted I only have this to say. May the best man win?!" He said as he walked away.

Morrison and I feel something else for Xian and we both decided to tell him. Well I'll have a head start. And I plan to make Christian James to fall in love with me.

I followed Sandy and Xian to the cafeteria. I went in and saw him standing on the line, behind him was CM Punk the straightedge superstar. _What the hell?! After I've dealt with Morrison I still have to deal with Punk?_ My head screamed. How in the hell can I compete with them.

Suddenly I saw Christian laugh as he listened to CM's jokes. I went to fall in-line thankfully I was standing behind Phil. "And you know what Kelly did when she smelt it?" he asked. They were oblivious to the outside world. I need to pull Punk away or else my plans would fail.

"No what?" he asked smiling. "She went down the stairs and started shouting at me. Then suddenly a spider went in front of her face. She started shouting spider. Thankfully the kids are already asleep when their mom did that. It was so hilarious!" Punk said comically.

That's where I remembered something. Punk is already married to Kelly. So it could only mean one thing. Punk isn't flirting with my Christian; he was just hanging around with him.

Suddenly I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked at them and saw Christian smiling. I smiled back at him; I restrained myself so I won't kiss him when everyone knows that I'm not gay.

Punk turned around and saw me. "Oh hi, Ted! I was just entertaining him." He stated. "Nah, I can see that." I told him and took a plate. When I saw the food I licked my lips. They're all delicious just like him.

After that Phil went off to where the bubbly blonde haired diva was waiting for him. Leaving us two alone. "Sorry about the incident earlier." I told him after we took our seat. "Okay. But I just want to ask you what was that about?" he asked me. "Well…I…uhm…"I stabber. I don't know if it's a little early or it was just on time. "Well?" he urged me to tell him why I did it. "I was jealous of John. He was spending time with you when I was the one who was supposed to…ahm…" I scratched the side of my head "hang around with you." I told him as I look into his eyes.

What I saw stunned me. There was a trace of disappointment on his brown eyes. "Christian I know it's rude. But can I ask you something?" I told him. "Sure." Suddenly his eyes lit up. I cleared my throat and said. "Do you like me?" I saw him bit his lip and nod while his head turned away. I was so happy that it gave me the courage to tell him what I also feel.

"I also like you Christy. Maybe I have also fall in-love with you without knowing it." I told him as I took his hand on mine. "You are just lying, Ted. You don't even know me that much." He said as he looked into my eyes. "I'm not telling you this just because of what you think. I'm telling you this, because this, this is what I truly feel for you. I was jealous of John earlier because he had made you laugh when I don't even have a decent conversation with you." I told him as I put our linked hands into my chest where my heart was beating wildly.

"Okay, if that's what you say. I'm also telling this to you Ted. You are the man of my dreams. I never thought that I would find you; that my feelings would be returned." He said as he caressed my cheeks. I smiled at him lovingly.

We never thought that we were being watched by two guys. One; a blonde blue-green eyed muscular guy and the other a black haired brown eyed extreme guy.

~B~R~O~T~H~E~R~S~

"Was that Christian?" the black haired guy asked the blonde guy who was biting his closed fist as he was pacing back and forth inside the room. "He was with Ted right? We both know what Cody and Randy looks like." The blonde exclaimed! "What the hell bro? He could be anybody else and not CJ." The younger man said as he looked at his older brother.

"Sandy told us that he was in the cafeteria talking with Ted. Do you see any other guy who was talking with Ted inside the cafeteria?" he exploded as he looked angrily towards his younger brother.

"Damn! This doesn't make any sense? How can we tell dad that we saw our little brother being mushy with another man?" he added.

Just then another man went in the room which shock both the younger men. "Dad what are you doing here?" the blonde asked. "I just want to see my sons. Have you seen your baby brother?" he asked, his voice was rusty. "Yeah, we did dad. But unfortunately, our little brother is gay." The youngest man said.

"No, it's alright. Your mom and I knew that he was different from the two of you from the beginning. We know that God gave us Christy as a male because he has other plans. Christy is a woman stuck in a man's body. So I'm not disappointed." He said.

"Oh, so you mean you would allow him to date Ted DiBiasi?" the blonde asked his dad. "As long as DiBiasi don't hurt him I'm okay with it and you two should also be. Accept your brother as he is." He said and went out of the room.

"I'm okay with Christy being gay. At least I can be a protective brother." The younger man said as his brows went up and down.

_Not a bad idea, bro. Not a bad idea. _The blonde man thought to himself.

~P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S~

Christian and I went back to the Legacy's locker room holding hands. I asked him out and he said yes. I would tell Randy and Cody that I'm not gay and yet have a strong sexual, romantic feeling for the younger man.

I knocked twice just in case something was happening that was not normal inside. I opened the door and saw Randy sleeping with his angel on his arms. I look around and saw Cody. He just shrugged. I went closer to him still holding my baby's hands.

He must have noticed it because he was wide eyed. I smiled at him and told him softly, "We're together now Cody. I am not gay, I'm straight. I just love Christy so much." I nuzzled Christy's neck and he smiled sweetly. "If that's what you say Ted. I won't judge you. Just take care of him." He said as he shook my hand and hugged Xian.

Just then someone knock on the door. Cody went up and opened the door as I sat down and pulled Christy into my lap. "So where do you want to go babe?" I asked him as I nuzzle his neck. He moaned softly which woke my sleeping member. "Hmm…anywhere would be great." He told me as he kissed me for the first time. I smiled and answered his kiss more passionately.

I heard Cody clear his throat. I looked up at him questionably. He leaned his head towards the door. "What?" I asked him. "Morrison wants to talk with Christy."

I looked at my baby who was secretly touching my clothed dick. He was looking at me passionately. I kissed him again and let him go so he can talk with John.

~C~H~R~I~S~T~Y~

I was blissfully happy. My dream guy and I are finally together. I blushed when I remember that his dick was poking into my ass hole when I was sitting in his lap. Maybe we can do the "thing" tonight or maybe not. I'm scheduled to be back into the AI's mansion tonight.

Just then I remembered something. We won't be singing their theme this week. We would be singing it next week so it gives me two weeks to spend with my baby. I smiled and opened the door.

"Hello Christy!" I was shocked on what I saw outside. John Hennigan was standing there with a pink and white bouquet of roses on his left hand and on the other was a heart shaped box of chocolate. I became curious. "Who are those for John?" I asked him as he was just smiling there.

"Well I bought it for you. Christy I'm breaking up with Emily and I want to court you if you'll allow me." I was shocked on what he told me. I looked into his eyes and saw sincerity and a very strong love. "John you know Emily is my friend. This is not fair to her." I told him.

"But I love you Christian James." He told me. I was just standing there stunned.

~P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S~

I was smiling widely. Before I let go of my baby there was already a small pitch on my pants and Cody saw it. He just smirked and shook his head. "What the hell does Morrison want with Christy?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled bitterly.

"He doesn't only want to talk to Christy man. He also wants to court him. He has a beautiful bouquet of roses and chocolates. I'm sorry Ted I was just not thinking straight. I was still shock on what you told me. But I want you to be happy so if I were you I'll go out there and show Morrison who really have Christian's heart." He suggested.

I stood up and walk briskly towards my baby who was just standing there in front of the door. Then an idea hit me. I smirked and went beside my baby and wrapped my arms around him and smelled his scent. He smells like the ocean. "Baby; who are you talking to?" I mumbled closely to his nape. "It's John." He told me.

I looked up and saw Morrison shocked. "Oh hey man, what brings you here?" I just played it cool. I won't allow this pretty boy to have what's already mine. I love Christian and he told me he love me back.

"Baby?! Who the hell gives you the right to call Christian baby?" he asked me full of authority. "Why? Isn't the boyfriend allowed to call their beloved: baby, honey, hun, sweetheart and sweet or in Randy's case angel?" I asked him as I looked into his eyes.

He snatched Christy away from me and asked him full of authority. "Are you two together Christy?" Christian nodded and looked at me. His eyes were begging for help. I pulled him back in and let Cody take him away. "You told me earlier that may the best man win Morrison. Why can't you just accept that?" I asked him. "I can't accept it because it was not a fair fight. You cheated." He told me and punched my stomach. I grunted. He was about to hit me again when I attacked him by surprise.

We have made a commotion outside my groups' locker room. Just then the door opened and there stood a very angry Randy Orton. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked me as he pulled me out of John's reach. I told him what I told Cody earlier.

"I am in-love with Christian James. I don't care if you remove me from this group. I don't care if you call me a fag. I love Christy and he's all that means to me." I told him, my nose was bleeding because of the right hook that John release. Just then I saw Randy laugh.

"You love that guy? That's weird. But then okay, who am I to tell you who to love. I'm happy for you Ted. But I'm going to ask you again, what the hell is happening outside? You don't know how much my angel and I needed that sleep." He stated his playful smirk plastered on his face.

"John Morrison also loves Christy. Earlier he told me that may the best man win. And I won fair and square. He just can't take that he lost Christy." I told him. My eyes darted to my baby who was biting his bottom lip. His eyes filled with worry. "Does the American Idol know that he's gay?" I heard Randy whisper. I just nodded. Then he released his hold to me and opened the door.

I went to him and he hugged me hard. "I'm sorry Ted." He told me as tears began to fall down his face. "What are you apologizing for?" I asked him as I hugged him harder. "I didn't know that John is capable of doing that. I didn't know that he'll do this to you." He said as he looked on my face. "Don't worry. Randy knows a great doctor he can repair my nose right away. Don't think about this anymore Chrissy." I told him as I wiped my nose with my handkerchief. I kissed him passionately and he returned my kisses. He began to cry again. I pulled away and wiped his tears. "You are too emotional baby." I told him.

Just then the door opened and Randy came in with Mike. I sat on the free couch and let Mike repair my nose. I pulled my baby beside me and held his hand.

After a couple of minutes my nose was back into shape. I smiled and thanked Mike. He was always there for us. "Don't mention it." He said and walked out of the locker. Randy sat in front of us and beside his still sleeping angel. "So, when did you two decided to become a couple?" he yawned. He was smiling rather sweetly. Yeah I have forgotten that he was the one responsible for Sandy and JC's hook-up. "I wasn't sleeping that long." He added. "Earlier today; at the cafeteria, I asked him out." I told him and played on my baby's hair that was leaning on my chest.

He just shook his head and went back to sleep. His arms wrap around his angel. I looked down and smiled at Christy. He was nuzzling my chest. "Want to get out of here? I'm not going to be in action anyway." I whispered to him. He just nodded yes.

If the American Idol wants their finalists to hang out with their chosen superstars or divas then I'll make the best out of it. We went out of the locker room and just went around the arena. We went down at ringside where Melina, Sandy, Maria and Mickie were practicing a tag-team match. Their boyfriends and husbands just standing there watching. JC was holding Sandy's American Title and on his shoulder the WWE World Heavyweight Title. Dave was holding Melina's Women's Title and on his shoulder was his WCW World Heavyweight Title. Shawn Michaels was holding his wife Mickie's Women's Intercontinental Title and Maria's boyfriend Jeff Hardy was holding the fiery red haired diva's title.

The guys were so engrossed into what they were watching that they didn't seem to notice us. Well who wouldn't be engrossed on these four talented ladies? They were the most dominant and most beloved divas. I looked at my baby who was also watching them wrestle. I looked at him and tuck a lose strand of hair behind his ears. I watched the four couples interact. Just then Matt Hardy went down and sat beside his baby brother. He was a heel right now and he hated it.

I looked and saw Sandy was watching us and not the match in front of her. I smiled and salute her. She pointed at me, I know she was curious. Who wouldn't be? Christy has his head on my shoulder. John looks up and saw where his girlfriend was looking and went beside us.

"Hey Ted, Christy right?" he asked. Chris sat upright and smiled. "Yes, and you must be John Cena." He told him. "Yeah that's me. Sandy said you knew each other very well." The newcomer asked him. "Yeah, we were schoolmates and friends way back in college." He said. "So have you enjoyed your stay here?" he asked. "Yeah especially I'm hanging around with Ted." he answered. I took his hand and told John. "We are together man."

"You serious?" the champ asked. "Yeah, I am very serious. I love Christy with all my heart." I answered and looked at my baby. "Wow, that's good. I was just curious because all of the finalists went home already. They said that they would rather practice at home than spend some more time with us less fortunate in the music industry." He said as he looked back at the match. Sandy was tagged in by Mickie and was on a cripple cross face given by her mentor and sister-in-law. The four women would be competing at an eight divas tag-team match.

"In behalf of them I'm sorry John. Maybe they're just tired." My baby apologized. "It wasn't your fault so don't ask for forgiveness." John said and went down. The practice was over. "You are too soft hearted baby. If it weren't your fault don't apologize." I told him and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly I felt that someone was watching us. I looked down and saw Chris Jericho looking at us, his younger brother RVD beside him. I saw Sandy walk up to them and pointed at us. _What do they need? _I asked myself

~B~R~O~T~H~E~R~S~

I looked up and saw my baby brother being kissed by Ted DiBiase. I went to the Legacy's locker room and asked for Christian earlier. Randy, my cousin, told us that he went out with his boyfriend Ted. I told Randy why we were looking for the AI finalist. He was shock. He said that he should have known; he was looking just like me and Rob.

"Heyya Chris!" I heard my cousin Sandy called me. I looked at her and smiled. "Oh heyya, Sandy!" I greeted her. "There's Christian and Ted." She pointed at the couple who was kissing again. I was a little unnerved by what I see. "Why can't they just do it in a locker room? At least they would have privacy." I told her. She looked at the couple and was shocked by what she saw. "I didn't know that they were dating." She mumbled.

"Ted just asked him out earlier today." I informed her. "So why are you looking for him?" she asked us. Earlier I just asked her where was Christian James when all the AI finalists have gone in. She told me that maybe she was talking to Ted at the cafeteria. "He's our missing younger brother." I told her.

*FLASHBACK*

_My baby bro and I was just hanging around our hotel room. We were playing the Xbox when I heard my phone ring. I answered it and was shocked that my dad was calling me. I patted Rob's shoulders and he turns the thing off. I switched my phone to loud speaker so he could also hear our dad._

"_Son, we have finally found Christian James." He informed us. We were both shock. CJ has been missing since he was six. "Where is he dad?" I asked him. "He would be at the arena tomorrow. Look for him Chris. Look for your baby brother." My father pleaded as I heard my mother cry at the background. "I would look for him dad. Why is he coming at the arena anyway? Is he also looking for us?" I asked him._

"_No, he doesn't remember us. We went at the American Idol mansion last Saturday and he doesn't remember me or your mom. He has amnesia Chris. But I know Mike can help him regain his memory." He told me. "Christian James the balladeer?" I asked him. "Yes son, he's your youngest brother." He answered._

_We bid goodbye. I looked at Rob he was looking at me "We'll be complete soon big brother." He told me. I smiled at him and we both cried in happiness that night._

*End FLASHBACK*

"What are you fucking kidding me?!" Sandy asked us. "Nope, what big bro said is true. Christy is our youngest brother." Rob said as he looked at the couple who was coming towards us. "Hey Chris, Rob." Ted greeted us. "Hey man." I greeted back and looked at my baby brother who was looking at me. "Hello, you must be Christian James." I asked him. "Yeah, Ted let's go." He mumbled to Ted.

"Ted can we borrow Christy for a moment?" I asked Ted. I really need to talk to my baby brother. "Ted come on, let's go." He said as he tried to pull his boyfriend backstage.

"No, I really need to talk to you Christian James." I told him as I held unto my brother's arms.

~P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S~

I looked at my baby and saw that he was in panic. I know that he was scared. I felt it when he held into my arms tightly as if he was afraid that I would leave him, which I won't.

I squeezed his hand; giving him courage and telling him without saying a word to just relax and take it easy.

I couldn't blame him; my baby wasn't normally around us wrestlers on a daily basis.

"Let go of him Jericho." I told the older man who has a tight grip on my baby. When he didn't budge; I stood in front of him and asked him again to let go.

"I would if you promise me that I can talk to him in private." He asked me as he also looked straight into my eyes.

"Don't leave me alone Teddy." I heard Christy whisper as his chocolate brown eyes stare at me. I looked at him; my blue-green eyes stare at him with love. "I won't" I promised him and kissed his sweet lips. I looked back at the older guy and said "You heard him Jericho. So maybe we can work something else out."

"Okay then, you can come with us. But we really need to talk to Christian." Rob interfered as Jericho was still in-shock of my actions.

"Why do you really want to talk to Christy? Is it a matter of life and death?" I tried humouring the extreme brothers. I was really nerved by their intense gaze on my baby. I really don't know what they want but I know that if we hear them out, maybe just maybe, our relationship can be put into jeopardy.

"As a matter of fact Ted it is." Sandy said. When I looked at her eyes I finally saw that it's real, that it was serious. Damn serious.

I looked at my baby again. He was looking at me and we talked with just our gazes.

_Do you want to do it?_

_Yeah. I don't know what they want but they're serious._

After a while I nodded yes and allowed the older men to talk to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist to give comfort. When the silence began to be so disturbing I asked them. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

I looked at the extreme guys and saw that they were disturbed of my protectiveness towards Christy. I looked at Jericho's blue eyes and saw the resentment towards me and a brotherly protectiveness towards my baby.

"We are not discussing it right here." Jericho told me frankly. "Then where should we discuss it?" I growled. My temper is rising; right now all I want is to be alone with Christian. "We can discuss this inside Mr. McMahon's office." He said.

Then at that very point I knew that we are not just laying pranks or talking about American Idol. We are going to talk about someone's life. My baby's life and how the extreme brother's are connected to him.

"Sure." I told him and started walking until I felt Christy not following me at all. I looked at him and saw that he wasn't yet released by Jericho. That bought my temper much higher.

"What the hell man? I asked you to let go!" I exclaimed. "Oh yeah right I just forgot." He released my baby and started walking backstage followed by his younger brother then Sandy and John; then us.

~C~H~R~I~S~T~Y~

I was glad that Ted stood up for me. At that very moment without him saying anything I knew that he really loved me. I looked ahead and saw Jericho looking back at me. My mind was racing. I don't know what he wants.

All I want right now is to get out of the arena and be with my boyfriend. I felt my hand being squeezed slightly by Ted. I looked up at him and saw that he was worried about me. I smiled at him and we followed the older guys.

We have finally reached our destination. Jericho knocked on the door; it was opened by another man. I looked at him closely, "I have seen him somewhere." I mumbled to myself. "What did you say baby?" I heard Ted whispered on my ear. I looked at him and told him that I have seen the other guy somewhere.

"Chris Benoit? Maybe what you've seen is his younger version. Chris Jericho and Rob were his sons." He told me as we took our seat. "No, before this, I know I saw him somewhere." And that's where I remembered it.

"He was at the mansion last Saturday with his wife. He was telling me that I am his missing son. I didn't believe him because I don't look like him." I told him, unshed tears were clouding my vision. "Are you sure? Do you want to go through with this?" he asked me. I know that if I chose not to go through with this he would just support me. Whatever my decision might be, I know he'll just support it. I just nodded yes.

"We are here today to help you remember us Christy." Jericho said as his eyes bore on me. "Remember what?" I asked him. "Ah he speaks." He humoured me. I just look at him pissed.

"Us, we need you to remember us. We are your family Chrissy." Sandy told me as she held my hand. "You need to remember us. Your parents are; Uncle Chris and Auntie Beau. Your older brothers are; Christopher Jericho Irvine and Robert Vincent Daniel. Us, your cousins. Our grandparents. Our Uncle's and Auntie's. And most especially your best friend Tiffany Robinsons." She told me as her tears began to pour down on her face.

"No you're lying. I thought we are friends? Why are you fucking forcing me to remember something that's impossible?" I told her as my tears began to fall. "Chrissy, I beg you to remember us. Please." She begged me.

Just then I felt someone's presence behind me, and that's where all my childhood memories returned.

"_Bobby! Bobby!" I exclaimed when I saw my older brother Robert went inside our playroom. "Hey there Chrissy how are you?" he asked me as he pats my head and hugged me hard. "I'm fine." I answered him and took his back pack and searched for something._

"_You looking for this Chrissy?" he asked me and pulled out a pack of Skittles from his pants. I hugged him so hard and gave him a wet kiss. "Thank you Bobby."_

I went back to where I was at that time when I felt Ted's arms enveloping me into a hug. "Hush now, baby. I hate to see you cry." He mumbled at the top of my head when he kissed it.

_I was crying when I stared out the window. My big Bobby was not home. I don't have someone to play with. Just then someone hugged me. "Hush now Chrissy. Bobby would be right back home." I heard my older brother Jericho_ _told me as he turned me around and wipe my tears._

"_Bobby I want Bobby Eyiko." I exclaimed when he hugged me hard. I was their little Chrissy. My older brothers call me Chrissy Princey. "He would be home soon. Bobby promised that right? We should just wait for Sunday to come." He comforted me._

"Eyiko…Bobby…" I mumbled into Ted's shirt. "Hush…"he continued comforting me.

~P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S~

I looked at all the people inside Mr. McMahon's office. I saw Chris Jericho biting his lower lip; I can feel that he's nervous and beside him was his best friend Jeff Hardy. Rob was just looking at Christy who was crying at my shirt; he has unshed tears on his chocolate brown eyes as Christian also has.

Uncle Chris was just looking at Chrissy; I felt that he wanted to be the one who was comforting the younger man. I looked at Sandy who was also crying and being comforted by John. And behind us was Mike. I know Mike is not your normal guy. He can make you remember anything.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I exclaimed when Christy didn't stop crying. "Why are you forcing him to remember something he doesn't want to? Why are you forcing him to remember you guys?" I just continued to calm Chris down.

"He is my younger brother Ted. We are just doing what other family would do when one member of your family has amnesia." Jericho told me. "But it wouldn't be helpful when you force it into him!" I shouted.

"What can we do Ted? My baby brother was missing for almost eighteen years we are not going to waste another year. We need him to remember us." Rob said calmly as he stares down at my baby.

"But why are you doing this?" I asked them. "Because I cannot get married; is that reason enough?" I heard the voice of my leader and comrade said. I looked at Randy "what do you mean?"

"Nobody is allowed to get married until we are complete." He told me as he occupied an armchair. "But Dave…" I told him.

"Dave is the only one who can get married. It was said to be by the ancestors. The McMahon prophecy said that two young members of the fifth generation would be lost. And until the fourth generation from my great grand father becomes complete, no one could get married unless it's the eldest grand child. We have lost Sandy and Chrissy, Dave was the eldest grand child so he was the only one who was able to marry his one true love." He said.

"So you mean just because you and the rest of your cousins can't marry your one true love it doesn't mean that you could force someone to remember." I told him as I felt Christy fell asleep. "It's our only way Ted. We are sorry if we forced your "baby" to remember us. But we cannot allow another unexpected pregnancy to come from us." He answered.

I now know what he meant. He cannot marry his angel and the mother of his child which makes his son Tommy a bastard even though he was acknowledged by his family. Stacy was pregnant with her daughter but she cannot marry her boyfriend and the father of her unborn child.

~C~H~R~I~S~T~Y~

I woke up awhile later. My head was pounding. My head was still leaned onto my baby's chest. I looked up at him and saw that he was looking at me. "Hey, you alright now?" he asked me after he kissed me. I nodded yes.

I looked around and saw that everyone was just looking at me. I pretended to be still asleep when I heard Ted whisper something. I looked up at him with questions in my eyes.

"You remember now?" he asked me again. "Yes, I just hope that they'll not going to separate us." I whispered back. "Yeah I do too. I love you so much Chrissy." He told me while he was looking at me straight into my eyes. "I love you too baby." I answered him.

I sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. We kissed for awhile when suddenly we heard somebody clear his throat. I looked back and saw my big brother Jericho looking quite aware and very over protective. I looked back at Ted and we both smiled.

"Go on, I'll just sit here." He told me as he kissed me once again and released me. '"Eyiko! Bobby!" I exclaimed as I hugged my big brother's. Then I looked at my father. "Pop!" I exclaimed and hugged him and my tears began to flow down on my face.

"Do you remember us now Chrissy Princey?" I heard my brother Rob. "What do you think Bobby?" I asked him as I kissed his cheek.

"Yes! My baby Chrissy is back!" I heard my brother Jericho exclaimed and he danced. I laughed at him and kissed his cheek. I looked back at Ted who was smiling. I know that he was happy for me. I went and sat down beside him.

"Thanks for being here with me Ted." I told him as I kissed his cheek. "I'm glad to be here, I also don't wish to be anywhere else than here beside you." He told me and kissed my lips passionately. Again someone cleared his throat.

I looked at my brother's and saw my brother Jericho looking pissed.

~B~R~O~T~H~E~R~S~

I was glad that my brother has already remembered us. But the only thing that was pissing me off was that Ted always kisses him passionately. It was not because I hate the guy; it was because I just feel too much protective about him.

"Sorry Eyiko." Chrissy pouted. "Just don't kiss him when I'm around. I'm not used to it." I smiled. After that we both laughed. I know Chrissy know that I'm just being an over protective brother.

"Eyiko is such an over protective big brother." He teased me. I shook my head and looked at my other younger brother. He was just watching us.

"So, when would I meet my soon to be sister-in-law?" he asked me suddenly. I was shocked; I didn't know that he'll ask me that question.

I heard Rob laugh out loud. "Why are you laughing Bobby?" Chrissy asked him. "Well you see Chrissy we don't have time to mingle with girls. We were too busy looking for you and working our butts off." He answered.

"Oh, so you mean you two are going to give Teddy a hard time?" he asked us sweetly. I looked at my brother and we both said at the same time. "That's right."

"But…" Chrissy was wide eyed. We all laughed at his reaction. "Of course not, it's your life Chrissy." I told him and hugged him again.

~P~R~I~C~E~L~E~S~S~

I was just sitting there amazed on how the brothers interact. Chrissy was just standing there with his head leaning on Chris' shoulders. Suddenly I felt someone sat beside me. I was shocked when I saw Uncle Chris was sitting beside me.

His gaze never left his children who are all laughing. "I thought I would never see this day again Ted. All of my son are present and laughing." He suddenly looked at me "just take care of Chrissy. That's our only wish. Mine, Chris, Rob and my wife, that's our only wish of you." He told me.

"Pop! You are scaring Ted." Chrissy said as he sat on his father's lap. I smiled at them. If I just have my camera I would be capturing all of these. "Well he was dating my youngest son." Uncle Chris said as he hugged his son.

"Uhmm…Chrissy we still need to go baby." I told him. "Oh yeah right!" he exclaimed and stood up and hugged his older brother's and his dad.

"We need to go now, see you later Bobby, Eyiko, Pop!" he waved off as we went out to enjoy the rest of our night and maybe, just maybe the rest of our lives.

**~Ted DiBiase and Christy~**


End file.
